Olympian Gold
by thaliagrace04
Summary: Takes place after TLO. A girl arrives at camp. They think they know her parentage. . . but is there more to it? Summary is really bad. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This si my first-ever fanfic, so I'd really appreciate if you don't nag me about grammar or spelling. Suggestions? Sure. Flames? I don't see why not. **

**Disclaimer: Do I own the PJO Series?? I wish. I really do. But, unless I am somehow distantly related to Rick Riordan, and the rights to PJO go to me when he dies (I can't even think like that; it's too sad), I own abstulutely nothin'. `Cept Steph, of course :)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I can't believe they actually did it!" I exclaimed.

I was complaining about whyI was stuck in a crappy, run-down old camp. I just couldn't get over the fact hat my mom and 'dad' had finally shipped me off!

I mean, I say 'dad' because, as much as my mom would like me to believe that John McCardhill was my dad, I can see the hurt and recognition inher eyes every time she looks into mine.

My bright, energized green eyes that are the exact shade of the ocean. My eyes that come from my real dad. I must look exactly like him then, seeing as I'm the 'outsider' in my own family.

You see, my mom is a pretty, petite blonde with sea-blue eyes. Alyssa Raymond. Even though she's marries to John, she decided to keep her last last name. (*cheers* YEA GOOD FOR HER!)

John, on the other hand, has red hair and dark green eyes. Not like mine at all. I mean, I have nothing against my stepdad, but sometimes he can be such an ass.

I'm the exact opposite of them both: I'm tall and slender, but I have a good figure. Not to be vain and all. I just didn't want to paint the picture that I'm one of those skinny anorexic chicks who's scared of food. Anyway, I'm 15 and will turn 16 in 3 months. I have long, straight black hair to the middle of my backwith side bangs. I got my mom pissed one day by coming home with an electric blue streak in my side bangs.  
I'm also tan. Like, use to live in Jamaica tan. But I don't mind it. I'm a mix between Puerto Rican and Lebanese. I was actually born in Puerto Rico. So, that makes me fluent in both Spanish and English, and it really  
comes in handy.

. . . .

Wow. My thoughts are so boring. Like when someone's life flashes before their eyes when they die. That's what I feel like is happening now. . . .

Oh, yeah. DidI ever mention I have issues with school?? Like, getting D 's all the time, with a few F's sprinkled here and there. ;)

I looked up, seeing birds flying overhead. At the moment, I kinda wished that I was a bird, too, free to go where I wished whenever I wished. But noooo, I just had to get shipped off to a shitty old camp in the middle of freakin nowhere.

I was shaken out of my reverie by a shout of ecstasy.

"Steph!"

I turned towards the familiar voice, only to be tackled in a hug by an old friend.

Oh. My. God.

"Annabeth!" I squealed in delight as she pulled away, letting me breathe for once. " What're you doing here?! I thought you moved to San Francisco!"

She smiled brightly at me before saying, "I did, but before that I was here, and then I came back again! I just can't believe your finally here! I mean, you look so much more different than in 5th grade." She paused to take a breath, then continued. "Not meaning you look bad, cuz your gorgeous!" She laughed, and I joined in, too.

We had a moment of silence, during which we assessed each others' outfits, just like elementry school.

I finally got a good look at her. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, flip-flops, and an orange t-shirt that read 'CAMP HALFBLOOD.' Her hair was a beautiful mess of silky blonde curls pulled back into a ponytail, a few strands escaping to frame her tan face.  
Something in her front pocket caught my eye. . . . a Yankee's baseball cap. That's strange. I don't remember Annabeth as a sports fan, much less baseball.

Then, someone else drew my attention. It was a guy. He had black hair messy in that cute kinda way, and sea green eyes, like mine.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Um, hi."I sounded a little bitchy, even in my own ears. Hmm. This can't end well.

Then Annabeth spoke. "Oh. Percy. I didn't know you followed me." She glanced at me, hesitating before continuing, "Umm, Steph, this is Percy. Percy, Stephanie. She's obviously new here. Hey, Percy, could you show Stephanie around while I talk to Chiron real quick?"  
She looked a little jittery to me. I don't know why, but she's been acting really strange today.

"Sure, Annabeth," Percy answered, tearing his confused gaze from my face, "No problem."  
He looked like he was really deep in thought, and I decided against any questions for the moment.

Annabeth nodded, and then ran off, leaving us facing each other. He broke the silence first. "So. . . over there's the archery range," Percy said, pointing into the distance. We'd been standing on top of a hill, next to a pine tree that gave me chills whenever I laid my eyes on it.  
He continued, oblivious to my distraction.

Pointing in a different direction he said, "And over there are the cabins. There are twelve of them so far. We're working on more for the rest of the, umm, groups." He continued naming each place as he pointed them out before moving on.

After he finished giving me a 'tour' of the camp, we began walking towards the 'Big House', as Percy called it. It was big (obviously) and white with a wraparound porch like those ones you only see in movies that take place in, like, the 50s or something.

Suddenly, Annabeth ran out of the house, obviously looking for us. When she spotted us, she immediately ran over and tried to hide a smile as she whispered something in Percy's ear.

Then he grinned, too.

I whimpered mentally. I WANTED TO BE IN ON THE SECRET TOO!

"Hey, Steph," Annabeth began, "We've gotta secret." :)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**How'd you like it?? I'd really like some reviews, or even just PM me! :) I can't take any suggestions at the moment, because I already have the next like. . . . I don't know six(?) chapters written and ready to be uploaded. With the encouragement of reviews, might I add. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohmygosh I am so freaking hyper right now it's ridiculous!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I LOVE EXCLAMATION POINTS!!!!! XD) whoops, didn't mean for caps lock to be turned on :):) Anyway, the reaon I'm so (freaking) hyper is cuz I just chugged 2 liters of Mountain Dew and drank 2 Red Bulls!!!! Yummers ;) I started writing this at 2:59 a.m. AND FINISHED AT (shutup caps lock; ur so annoying!!!!) 4 freaking a.m., yet I ain't tired. Oh well, I'm rambling and it's probably pretty annoying. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I wouldn't be on FanFic right now, but I am so that must mean. . . . RICK RIORDAN OWNS ALL CHARACTERS 'CEPT FOR STEPH. (that time caps lock was SUPPOSED to be on ;P)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

"So this is some kind of joke you play on the newbies, right?" I think I'm going insane! I mean, seriously?? Greek gods and goddesses? Zeus? Hera? Olympus? No way in hell was I ever going to believe that! Greek mythology my ass!!

"Umm . . . no. This is what we would call_ real life._ And just FYI: it would be for your best interest if you don't go around saying Zeus doesn't exist, cuz he might just hit you with lightning. No kidding. It is not good when that kind of stuff happens; such a MESS to clean up afterwards," Percy replied. He looked dead serious. No twinkly in his eyes; not one single hint of smile of joking expression. Annabeth just nodded and stared off into the distance.

I was doubtful, but then again. . . "So if they really exist, where the heck are they? Aren't they supposed to 'roam the earth' or something like that?"

"We used to. Then, we got bored," said a new voice from behind me.

We were sitting at the edge of the canoe lake, and I jumped when I heard the person behind me speak. I turned to look at them, and was surprised by what I saw.

The man had on a striped running jacket and matching sweatpants, had bloodshot eyes like he was recovering from a serious hangover, and had on some cool-looking (and NEW-looking) running shoes.

"Uh, who are you?" I questioned.

"Dionysus, the head honcho, my dear. And you must be Stefani **(*pronounced like Gwen Stefani*)** So happy you could finally make it . . . blah blah blah.," he droned.

I absolutely hated it when people called me something other than Stephanie or Steph! That irritated the crap out of me because 1) its awfully rude, and 2) who would actually name their hid Stefani? **(*no offense to those who are actually named that :D)  
**  
"It's actually _Stephanie,_ umm. . . sir?"

Annabeth chose that moment to join in the conversation . . . at last. "Mr. D."

"Yeah, don't expect him to call you Stephanie just because you corrected him. It's just a waste of our breath, and he'll still pretend to not know your correct name for the rest of your life;" Percy added.

I sat there, lost in my thoughts for a moment, thinking about what they said. And then something occurred to me.

"Mr. D., why did you say 'we used to'? What did you mean?"

Instead of actually ANSWERING my question, he just stared at me as if I was the stupidest pet squirrel he'd ever had. Then, he finally said, "Why don't you ask Peter and Annabelle? I'm sure they'd be just ecstatic to explain to you something so very simple."

He walked away.

Well, at least I know what my first impression of him was.

Jackass.

Anyway. . . I was still confused. Then I got it! "Dionysus, Greek god of wine!" I looked at Annabeth. "Wait, why's _he_ here??"

Annabeth and Percy just glanced at each other. Then Annabeth spoke.

"He got in trouble with Zeus for chasing an off limits tree nymph. Multiple times. Apparently Zeus thought that punishing him meant sending him here for a hundred years, but it really just feels like a punishment for us."

We all pondered this for a minute or two, trying to envision Dionysus chasing a tree nymph. . . Ugh. I shuddered at the thought.

My best friend got up and told me to follow her to the cabins. Apparently, I had to stay in the Hermes cabin until my godly parent claimed me, or so Annabeth explained.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" She asked, tearing my attention from my thoughts to her.

"Anything."

"You know Percy?" I nodded, and she continued, "Well, he and I are kinda going out."

I was bewildered, yet I had expected news of something of this sort. But . . . Annabeth and Percy? Weird, but kinda predictable.

"I KNEW I saw you two looking at each other funny!" I exclaimed. I got really excited after that came out of my mouth. "You have to tell me all about him," I said, trying to get her to spill details (and fill up the awkward silence that had ensued).

It worked.

It went something like: "Percy's . . . and he . . . and I love how . . . he's so cute when he. . ."

. . . . . It will never end!

**Review pretty please! I've gotten 1 review from my last chappie, and I am ever-so-grateful, even if I DID start ranting at them and defending my first chapter. You know who you are, and this is my official apology. I was sugar- and caffine-crazed then, too. **

**_Remember: I can't take any suggestions cuz I've already written the ne_xt _five-six chappies_ (I luv that word to death!) _so when I can, I will ask for some! Be ready!!!_**

**_. . . ._**I really hope I can upload another b4 6 a.m., cuz that's when my dad gets up to go to work, and I'm 'forbidden' or whatever to have the laptop in my room because my parents think I'll pull all-nighters with it. . . . Why in the world would they think _that_??

They know me so well!!


	3. Chapter 3

**My second chapter of the day! I'm making great progress, and the sugar high helps keep me awake. I'm not obberly Hyper anymore, but I'm still wide-awake and freaking excited for what, I do not know. Since this is only my third chappie (still luving that word!), I would accept suggestions if you didn't like something in any other chappies, and I'd take them into consideration. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: (I'm too lazy to come up w/a clever disclaimer, so here goes nothin') I do not own any part of PJO except the character of Stephanie. :) Gotta love Steph ppls!**

**Remember: A monster a day keeps the monsters away!**

**Nico: "Pfff. I wish."**

**Yay! Now I'm turning into one of those ppl who rant on and on and then argue w/the characters inthe story!!! Yippee!**

While Annabeth was going on and on about her boyfriend we started towards the Hermes cabin.

I saw some kids pick pocketing each other, and I giggled quietly. "Annabeth? What's up with them?"

She glanced their way, not looking the least bit surprised at the kids' behavior. "Them? Those are some kids from the Hermes cabin. Hermes is the god of travelers, doctors, and the most well know: _Thieves._ So keep your belongings close to you while you're there." I absently touched the locket hanging by a delicate gold chain around my neck. My mom said I've had it around my neck since I was a baby. It just kind of, like, appeared around my neck in the hospital.

The shiny gold heart had an _S_ engraved in the middle, with a pretty lace pattern swirling out from it. When you open it up, the saying 'Hope is never far from home' is engraved on one side, and the other side holds a picture of a woman I've never met before.

She was beautiful. . . . Light blue-grey eyes and luscious black curls reaching all the way to her waist. I've asked my mom who she was on multiple occasions, but the answer always stayed the same. She didn't know. That or she's just keeping it from me on purpose. I didn't know either, but that didn't discourage me at the least. The only reason I ever kept the photo is because I wanted to find her one day, and find out who she was and what my connection to me and my family is.

"Steph?"

Annabeth was snapping her fingers in front of my face, trying to shake me out of yet another of one of my trances.

"Mmmmm," was the only reply I could muster up to answer her.

She looked at me with a concerned gaze, and asked, "Are you alright? You've been kind of out of it lately and you're acting like you didn't expect this at all."

"When you think about it, Annabeth, who does?"

We both frowned at the same time, causing me to have to stifle my laughter.

"I didn't_._ I didn't want or need any of this. I didn't want to me a halfblood, or to be taken away from my mom and my home. So, no, I didn't expect in the least bit, Annabeth. How could anyone?"

Annabeth looked at me with a worried expression, no doubt caused by my outburst.

She thought about what I said. "No one really wants to be a halfblood, but it's just another one of the things in life we have no control over. No one expects it either. But I did. I always knew I was different than other girls my age. All of us had to endure long hours of homework with our dyslexia and ADHD, half of our teachers or classmates turned out to be monsters, and life was just generally hard. Just ask Percy about the classmates and teachers turning into monsters. He can give you all the details."

I giggled, my mood somewhat better.

"Sorry about my outburst," I told her. "I just never expected to be _this _different from other people. Sure, I was different than lots of people, dressing different, being known as 'that emo chick over there.'"

Yea, I guess I was one of those girls considered emo by those popular, pretty-faced people on the cheer squad and football team. I was almost considered goth for a while. I mean, I wear dark colors, but not all of the stuff I wear is black or purple or grey or whatever. I still wear the occasional light green, blue, lavender, hot pink, and yellow.

The one thing people get wrong about emos: cutting.

I sure as hell don't cut myself.

After I said what I did, a look of sympathy crossed Annabeth's face. "I didn't know you had to put up with all that during school. I really am sorry, Stephanie. She sounded genuine, and from that moment on I decided I could trust Annabeth with pretty much anything.

I guess I finally made my first friend at Camp Halfblood.

**Review, peeps. That's all I'm gonna say this chappie. ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my favorite chappie that I've written so far. No further comments. EXCEPT THAT THIS IS MY THIRD CHAPPIE (I _still_ luv that word!) OF THE DAY!!! WHOOOOO!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own any PJO except the character of Steph. And now Maggie.**

A week passed while I was at Camp HalfBlood, and I was getting used to the daily routine. It was actually pretty cool here, and I liked it. A lot.

I was pretty content in the Hermes cabin, except for two boys trying to steal my stuff and pulling pranks on everybody: Connor and Travis Stoll. (Omg, their dad is the god of thieves, and their last name is Stoll Like, 'the thief stole. . .' Lolz. Talk about funny!). They go around looting everyone's bunks, playing pranks and what-not. I learned the first night that this one perfume my mom bought me (I never use it) totally repels them and their sneakiness! It works wonders, because now they pretty much leave me alone, knowing not to mess with me or my 'skunk juice', as they sometimes call it.

We were all lining up to head to the dining pavilion for dinner, in some sort of order. I think it was by how long you'd been at camp.

As soon as we reached the dining pavilion, we sat at the designated table for our cabin. Satyrs came around with the food; it was pork roast with mash potatoes on the side. Yummers. I filled my glass with strawberry-flavored water, just by holding it and saying out loud what I wanted.

Before eating, all the campers got up and offered a sacrifice to the gods. I scraped in a really juicy part of my pork roast, think-praying, "Please, I want to know who you are." I moved on, sitting down across from a brunette with warm blue eyes named Maggie, who was a daughter of Hermes. Other than Annabeth and Percy, Maggie was my only friend here.

We were talking about our families and lives before camp when she gasped loudly. That made everyone else look over and gasp at what they saw, too.

What the hell was going on with these kids? I checked my hair to make sure Connor and Travis didn't put food in it or something bizarre like that. If they did something to embarrass me, they're gonna be dead meat. I mean it, too.

"Look above your head, Steph," Maggie explained. I did as she said, and freezing as soon as I started to exhale.

"It looks as if Stephanie's godly parent has decided to claim her at last," Chiron said, standing up from his kneeling positions at the head table.

There was an image of a glowing trident over my head. It was a bluish color, like the canoe lake.

Poseidon.

Percy spoke up, looking confused. "But Chiron, Steph's trident is different than mine was. Hers is blue. Mine was green." That statement really made me think. Was there something wrong with me?

Annabeth asked, "What does it mean?"

Then a different voice came out of nowhere:

"I can explain that."

I turned to where the voice came from and my mouth formed a perfectly round _O_ shape. My hand slowly reached up without my realizing it to briefly touch my necklace.

**Yay! I love writing cliffies!!!!!!!!!! I just don't like it when _other _people write them. It's just another form of aggravation in my mind.**

**_*IN GAME-SHOW-HOST VOICE/STYLING*_**

**Who's the mysterious voice? How will Steph react? How will _Percy _react to having a half-sister? How will Percy react to Poseidon breaking his oath? Has Poseidion found some kind of loop-hole? Why am I still annoying you with these silly questions?? Will I ever shutup and get over this sugar high and just FREAKING PASS OUT ALREADY!?!? JOin us next time in another chapter of. . . .**

** OLYMPIAN GOLD!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER! I get lazy, like, realy, really lazy when it comes to getting things done. Anywaaaaaaaay, thanks to **PowerofWord12, peanutbuttergirl1997, xxLosAngelesAngelxx, **and a bunch of anonymous (VOCAB WORD!) readers for reviewing my story! I t makes me wanna sprout wings like thy do in the those Red Bull commercials where the lady is a funeral and drinks a Red Bull and starts fly and the creepy anrrator is like, "Red Bull gives you wings." 1) They're wrong 2) I did an expirament on it 3) They're wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of PJO, all rights go to Rick Riordan, 'specially the flashback. That's all RR for you ppl.**

**ENJOY**

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**PERCY'S P.O.V.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_In the late afternoon, I was taking one last walk along the beach when a familiar voice said, "Good day for fishing."_

_My dad, Poseidon, was standing knee-deep in the surf, wearing his typical Bermuda shorts, beat up cap, and a real subtle pink-and-green Tommy Bahama shirt. He had a deep-sea fishing rod in his hands, and when he cast it the line went way out—like halfway across Long Island Sound._

_"Hey, Dad," I said. "What brings you here?"_

_He winked. "Never really got to talk in private on Olympus. I wanted to thank you."_

_"Thank me? You came to the rescue."_

_"Yes, and got my palace destroyed in the process, but you know—palaces can be rebuilt. I've gotten so many thank-you cards from the other gods. Even Ares wrote one, though I think Hera forced him to. It's rather gratifying. So, thank you. I suppose even the gods can learn new tricks."_

_The Sound began to boil. At the end of my dad's line, a huge green serpent erupted from the water. It thrashes and fought, but Poseidon just sighed. Holding his fishing pole with one hand, he whipped out his knife and cut the line. The monster sank below the surface._

_"Not eating size," he complained. "I have to release the little ones or the game wardens will be all over me."_

_"Little ones?"_

_He grinned. "You're doing well with those new cabins, by the way. I suppose this means I can claim all those other sons and daughters of mine and send you some siblings next summer."_

_"Ha-ha."_

_Poseidon reeled in his empty line. _

_I shifted my feet. "Um, you _**were** _kidding, right?"_

_Poseidon gave me one of his inside-joke winks, and I still didn't know whether he was serious or not. "I'll see you soon, Percy. And remember, know which fish are big enough to land, eh?"_

_With that he dissolved in the sea breeze, leaving a fishing pole lying in the sand._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I never had a second thought about that conversation until now. I never considered the possibility of him sending me other siblings. . . .

And right on time, too.

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**tHNX FOR READING! **

**Hope you enjoyed :):)**

**Remember, R&R ppl!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This was inspired by a dream I had. I woke up and just had the strangest urge to write it down. Weird. Anyway, I loved writing this one, and the next one will be awesome!! I personally like her nightmare, because it's one I've had.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of PJO, 'cept Steph and Maggie.**

**ENJOY**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**STEPH'S P.O.V.**

_I could hear the blood pounding in my ears, the wind rushing around me as I ran._

_What's happening?!_

_Whatever it is with those blood-red eyes is gaining on me, and I'm losing the energy to keep on._

_A voice whispers in my mind one thing before I'm tackled to the ground:_

Water.

_I see my pursuer; blood-red eyes, black fur, sharp, pointed teeth snarling at me as I lay on the cold forest floor, panting._

_It lunges at me, jagged teeth showing as it makes it finals move._

_**End of Nightmare**_

I bolt upright in my bunk, screaming. I hear a _thud, _and I look towards the sound to find an unhappy Percy lying on the ground.

"Omygods! Percy, I am so sorry!"

He just grunted in reply. I guess that's, like, guy-language or something for, "I'm okay! Nothing to worry about!" … At least, I hope it did.

I sat beside him and broke down sobbing. Percy sat up immediately and tried his best to comfort me. But, that's kinda awkward when you've only just learned that person next to you is your half-sibling, and after only knowing them for about a week before that.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "I have this amazing idea of how to make you forget that dream and make you feel better."

I just stared at him.

"Let's go swimming in the canoe lake. We can even wake up Annabeth and . . . ."

"Maggie," I finished for him. He's not that good at remembering people's names, I guess.

"Yeah, her."

"Percy, there's a slight problem with that."

"What's that?"

"I can't swim; I've never even been in a pool before."

He stared at me for what seemed like forever, then busted up.

_"Why are you laughing at me?"_ I had narrowed my eyes and was giving him my signature Death Glare.

Obviously, it worked; it shut him up.

"Well, numero uno, you're the daughter of the Sea God. Of course you can swim. You don't even get wet unless you want to, and you can breathe underwater. There may be some uber-special mojo going' on with you because of who your mom is, you know."

He paused, and thought for a minute before saying, "Hmmm. . . . I guess there is no numero dos today. Er, tonight."

I sighed. No wonder Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain..

"Fine. You get Annabeth; I'll get Maggie."

He nodded, then left to wake his Sleeping Beauty. I left, too, off for my first rule-breaking of the summer. And, I was actually happy about it.


	7. Chapter 7

_#2 out of 3!! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, and I absolutely LOVE it, and I hope you guys do too :) Thanks for the love in your reviews!!_

**Steph's P.O.V.**

Getting into the Hermes cabin was the easy part.

Waking up Maggie? Not so much. I swear, she could sleep through a stampede of _elephants_ if she wanted to. I tried shaking her, hitting her with a pillow, dumping freezing cold water on her -- courtesy of mwah, thank you very much -- , tickling her ear, pulling her hair rolling her out of bed. . .

Nothing. Worked. At all. I'm freaking serious.

I finally just said, "Maggie."

To my surprise (and uber-annoyance), she woke up. Yeah, the only, most OBVIOUS thing that I _didn't_ try actual woke up sleeping beauty.

Saying someone's name can actually wake them up. Go figure.

"What in the name of Hades' pants do you want?" demanded a groggy Maggie. **(A/N: Oh my gosh, that rhymed!!)**

_Wow, she's in a good mood, _I thought to myself.

"Just follow me." And I walked out. I didn't even look behind me to check if she would follow or not, I just knew she would. We walked side-by-side past the mismatching cabins -- I waved to a random little girl sitting by the flames; weird, I know -- and arrived at the canoe lake after a couple minutes of silence. We walked up to find a soaking wet, fuming Annabeth and Percy double-over laughing.

I couldn't help it.

I laughed, too.

"What happened to Annabeth?" Maggie asked. "Or, the more appropriate question would be: What did Percy do to Annabeth??"

I laughed harder.

"Great!" Annabeth exclaimed. "She's turning into the female-version of Percy Jackson. Just what I need!"

This time Percy was the one to laugh harder, then jumped into the clear-blue lake.

Towing _me_ along for the ride.

The water felt . . . exhilarating. I absolutely loved it. And Percy was right; I could breathe just fine, and I noticed I wasn't getting wet at all. I never wanted this feeling to end. I finally came up for a breath of actual air, and when I did, I came up right at the dock so I could grab Maggie's wrist and pull her in beside me.

I could tell she was about to show me what a slow, painful death was. She was still in her pajamas, and she wasn't a child of Poseidon. So, needless to say, she got wet.

Some naiads beckoned to me from the bottom of the lake, and I joined them to talk. We ended up voicing our opinions about the Aphrodite girls. I swear, the girls have, like, the same opinion as me of them: too much makeup, too good-looking, and absolutely NO motivation to do anything productive.

Eh, they were still alright, though. I guess.

I got out of the water to sit next to Maggie and look at the moon. Percy and Annabeth were whispering to each other in the lake, fingers intertwined under the surface of the water, faces inches apart, and small smiles playing at the corners of their lips.

I stood and offered my hand to Maggie, who took it and dried off as soon as our skin made contact.

She stared at me with wide eyes. "Cool," I muttered. We stared at each other . Suddenly, something made _my_ eyes widen.

"Uh . . . Bathroom!" I said, staring down at my glowing necklace. I hope it won't poison me or anything. . .

"Dude, this is the lake. There _is_ no bathroom," Maggie pointed out as I hastily covered the locket with my fist.

I'll, uh, build one!" I said, and scrambled away before she could point out any more smart things about it.

"Steph! Wait up!" she yelled, chasing after me as the darkness of the forest swallowed me up from sight.

_Thanks to:_

**ILove2Write13,**

**peanutbuttergirl1997,**

**Ruby Red Grapefruit** _(Cool name, btw),_

**Crazytop14,**

**Singerinthesilence,**

**PowerofWords12,**

**Ellen 26 for all the constructive criticism (did I speel that right?),**

**xxLosAngelesAngelxx for constantly responding to my annoying PM's, and for the review giving me the inspiration for this chapter [from the words "Uh . . . Bathroom!" to the very end; she gets the credit for it, 'cept for the small changes I made :)],**

**and all you anonymous people that have reviewed for me and cheered me on :)**

_Review!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Percabeth!_

_. . . Kind of._

**Percy's P.O.V**

As soon as I saw Steph and Maggie run off into the woods, I took the opportunity to close the distance between Annabeth's and my lips. I could feel her smiling as I kissed her, and I smiled, too.

Then I decide to have some fun. I disappeared. . .

Underwater.

She looked disappointed, so I decided -- again -- to inform her of that.

"Disappointed, Wise Girl?" I said as soon as I surfaced behind her. She jumped, and her cheeks colored as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Not as much as you'll be when you find yourself without a girlfriend," Annabeth countered. This time I was the one to blush. I mean, seriously-- what's with the snappy comebacks?

I shrugged nonchalantly, then submerged and swam to the bottom of the lake to chat with some flirty naiads. I could tell even from here that this didn't make Annabeth a very happy camper.

She got out of the water and started towards Cabin Six. Athena.

I got out quickly and sprinted after her and grabbed her wrist before spinning her around and kissing her.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I almost melted in his arms. Then I remembered those naiads and how they were all over him and pushed him away.

He stared at me, hurt flashing in those sea-green eyes I love so much.

"I'm sorry," I said and I gave him a small smile. "I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

"Annabeth--"

I cut him off with a peck on the lips and turned to head inside.

Then I realized something.

I was completely dry. Percy must've done that when we were kissing. After thinking about that small gesture and our kiss, I smiled, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Steph's P.O.V.**

I ran as fast as I could through the dark forest, weaving between trees and bushes and jumping over a fallen tree that appeared in my path.

I could hear Maggie calling after me as she followed. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew how to get there. I felt like I had to get there fast, like someone-- or some_thing_ -- was calling me.

I arrived at a small clearing, out of breath. It was oval-shaped, and had yellow, dying grass covering the outer ring. Through the middle of the small area was a tiny little stream. In the dead-center of the little, clear-blue stream sat ---

"Mother."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I stared, open-mouthed, at where the voice came from. It was the woman from my locket, here in the flesh._

_She was even more gorgeous in person. She walked towards me, stopping a foot away, every eye in the pavilion on her._

_"I am her mother," she said in an even voice, keeping her mesmerizing eyes locked on mine. She continued, "I am the Nereid Cesia __**(A/N: Pronounced Sesha)**__; I serve in the court of Lord Poseidon." She looked toward Mr. D and Chiron, who now had a shocked look on his face._

_"Chiron, I must speak to you privately. Maybe in the Big House?" She and Chiron walked (or trotted, in Chiron's case) off, and everyone turned to stare at me. Mr. D cleared his throat._

_"Well. I guess that was fun. Margie, help Stefani move her things into the Poseidon cabin. All you other brats, to the oh-so-fun campfire. Now."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_It was kind of difficult writing Percabeth, because I get the charaacter personalities wrong. Sorry :). Anway, I really liked to write this one too, and that's all, folks..._

_For now._

_BTW, did anyone see New Moon on friday?? OMYGOD IT WAS FREAKING AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!! At the part where (***SPOILER!!!!*) **Jacob takes off his shirt for Bella when she crashes on the motorcycle, this one random lady ip in the audience went, really loud, "Yeah, baby!" _

_New favorite stranger?  
__I think so._

_Before the movie, my friend Mary Kate (I went with all the girls in my grade) got up in front of everyone and yelled "WHEN I SAY BELLA, YOU SAY SWAN:" her- "BELLA!" audience- "SWAN!"_

_bEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE. . ._

_So far. _

_Aaaaah. . . Gotta love Mary Kate. . ._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!! So sorry I couldn't update sooner, but some idiot (me) turned off the wirless switch for the internet so some (me) couldn't update her story last night.**

**Again, sorry. You guys are so awesome with your reviews, and I'm glad people aren't like "Oh, I hate your stroy, it has not plot, no purpose, blah blah blah." I was so excited when I saw the LT International Trailer!! It went like:**

**_Watched the trailer._**

**_Thought._**

**_Came out of room quietly; ninja-like._**

**Because we had company over, I asked my mom, " Mom, is the Hermes (I know, their last IS actually what you think it is! I was excited when I figured it out too!) family still here?"**

**"No. Why?"**

**"Oh, no reason..."**

**_Loud fangirl scream emitted from yours truly._**

**_The end._**

**_Bows... _Yes, yes, hold your applause!**

**So... yup. I hope you like this one, because I sure did :)**

**Disclaimer: Not a dude? Check. Not forty years old? Check. Thank God. An actaul published author?? Sadly, no. So am I Rick Riordan? Not a chance hell, or my more preferred way:**

**_Hellz _no!**

**On with the story!!**

**Steph's P.O.V.**

"Mother."

She gave me a small smile. "Do you not know why you are her, Stephanie Althea Raymond?"

"Healing." I hadn't noticed that Maggie was standing right behind me until he spoke.

"What?"

"Althea. Healing. That's what the name means in Ancient Greek," she explained.

My mother nodded once. "Yes. This daughter of Hermes is very wise. As much as those of Athena. You must listen to her in the future, my daughter. Do not take your friendship for granted."

I was completely and utterly confused. I looked to Maggie, who had moved to my side, with a questioning gaze. She was studying Cesia's face. I wanted so dearly to ask one of them to explain, but I knew neither would give me a straight answer.

"Why did you summon me? And why do I have this locket with your picture in it? I don't understand," I babbled.

My mother stood gracefully, her green silk dress shimmering in the moonlight. Had I not known better, I would have mistaken her for a goddess. She strode toward me, so graceful it looked as if she was dancing. It almost hurt to watch her.

"You have powers beyond your control, my dear. It will take time–if not _years_ –to fully understand all of them. Your father, my lord Poseidon, sends his regards, though he could not come to see you in person," she stated in a soft, gentle tone.

"Why didn't he come? I haven't met him before. I don't even know what he looks like," I pointed out in an irritated tone of voice.

"Sweetheart, you resemble him the most: your eyes, your complexion, your brooding sense of mystery. The one thing you received from me was your curly black hair. You must understand that being an Olympian god is not – what do mortals say? Oh, yes. Not a 'walk in the park.' Lord Poseidon must oversee the whole ocean, always at his command; and his royal court. He sent me as his messenger."

Maggie spoke, and I had almost forgotten about her when she said, "Stephanie, _all_ the gods are busy. Hermes doesn't visit us all the time, but we know he still loves us all the same."

My mother nodded in approval at my friend's words.

"Percy reacted the same way when I was sent to deliver him something from my lord Poseidon all but five years ago," she stated in her soft, air-like voice.

"Yeah, well—wait what?" I asked, shocked. "You've met Percy before?"

"Yes, child. I have met your half-brother Percy; he had been resentful toward your father at the time as well, but he had his reasons, just as you do. He had been journeying to Hades's realm on his first quest towards becoming the hero of Olympus," Cesia replied.

I was completely shocked, and even felt a little weird. I didn't even know what I was feeling at the moment.

"Hero of Olym—" Cesia cut me off.

"I must leave you girls now. Remember what I told you, Stephanie. Have faith in yourself and in your friends," she said. And then my mother melted into the creek and disappeared.

* * *

After walking aimlessly in the forest for a good five minutes, I decided to ask what was on my mind. "What did my mom mean when she said 'Hero of Olympus'?" When I asked that, Maggie looked almost . . . torn. Like she couldn't decide how to put her thoughts into words. I was getting impatient, so I finally said, Maggie? Why don't you go ahead . . . . I'll catch up." I gave her a small smile. Maggie just nodded in response.

She started forward, but hesitated. With her back to me she said, "Steph, it's not my story to tell, okay? Ask Percy . . . or Annabeth." And my best friend walked off into the darkness.

I stumbled around for quite a while, looking for the creek. This gave me time to think. I thought about Cesia, Poseidon, Alyssa, and Percy. Cesia was obviously my mom, even if she never gave me one freaking straight answer. Poseidon, well . . . let's just say I don't know how I fell about my long-lost dad quite yet. Alyssa is now not my mother anymore, so I'm not going to keep up the pretense.

Instead of continuing on with my train of thought, I tripped, and before I could hit the ground two strong arms caught me. I yelped in surprise, probably sounding like a cheerleader when the rollercoaster first lurches forward at Worlds of Fun. **(A/N: No offense to cheerleaders anywhere; my best friend is actually one :]) **The person steadied me, and I brushed my blue-and-black bangs out of my eyes (Which I was now going to color sea green instead).

The person was a good-looking guy I'd seen around camp, like, one time. He had blonde hair, just a shade lighter than Annabeth's, which reached all the way to his eyebrows. He had electric blue eyes, and he was tall. Maybe 5'10", give or take.

Most of all, he gave me this bad-ass vibe. Sweet.

"You okay?" Blonde-Hottie asked.

I brushed myself off. "Yeah, fine. Just a little disoriented. Um, I'm Stephanie."

"Blake." Okay, so Blonde-Hottie had a name.

"Hey, do you know how to get to the creek? This is my first time this deep in the woods," I said.

"Yeah, it's over this way," he replied. I followed him in the direction he stared off towards. It got _waaaaaaaay_ too quiet for my sanity. Really.

I asked, "So, have you been at camp long?"

He just shrugged. "Just this summer. You?"

"This is my first week."

More silence.

More sanity issues for Stephanie.

We reached the creek and he stopped, looking at me. I continued walking until I was knee-deep in the water. Blake gave me a strange look.

"Why did you want to come here, of all places?" Don't you want to get back to camp?" he questioned.

At this I shrugged, and answered by saying,"Nah, not really. Water's the best place for me."

"Again, why?"

. . . Really?! Oh. Em. Ef. Gee. This guy is a moron.

"I thought it would be pretty obvious. I'm that new daughter of Poseidon."

A look of understanding crossed his face. "Wow. Can't believe I didn't figure that one out. I mean, who else besides you and Percy would wander around at night looking for a source of water?"

"Mentally insane people. Sleep-walkers. Annabeth, as long as she was with her boyfriend. Um . . . you," I stated, accusingly. "What in Zeus's name are _you_ doing out here anyway? Stalking me?"

He laughed. But as soon as I'd said Zeus's name thundered rolled across the night sky, and the hairs on the back of my neck prickled, like the feeling you get before lightning strikes. Blake just laughed again. Then, he sighed. " Guess dad isn't asleep after all," he stated to the air.

I started in half-surprise. "You're a son of Zeus?" I questioned.

The only response I got was a short, "Yup." He popped the _p_ at the end, which gave me a weird feeling.

I began walking towards the cabins, while still keeping in the water.

"Camp is _that way, _Stephanie," Blake said in an _even-you-should-know-this _sort of tone. Kind of like how smartasses say _Duh!_

"Daughter of Poseidon. In water." I paused, trying to make him see my point. He didn't. "I think I'd know where I was going, smart-one."

Finally, and a little too late, he got it.

He hesitated. After he considered what I'd said, he shrugged and gave me a 'ladies first' gesture with his hands. And we finally began to make our way back to camp; all the while _we're off to see the Wizard_ played through my head. Over and over and over again.

**Ah, gotta love the Wizard of Oz. I sure do. Kansas is, like, the only state with a state movie. Not like, a movie that takes place in NY, because that sooo does not count. At all. So, don't EVEN try to argue with me or I will find you and keeeeeeel you.**

**Dudes, I invented Blake Hadel, Son of Zues, just, like, a chpater ago and I'M already falling for him. Though, no one beats Nico and Percy. Mostly Percy. **

**Pure hotness in boy form, boys and girls.**

**Gotta love Logan Lerman too.**

**Tell me what to do next chapter, FanFictioneers!! I thinking about--**

**Whoopsie-daisies, I almost tattled. **

Review leaving suggestions, contructive criticism (SP), and LOVE.

Pwease?

**ThaliaGrace04**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I had a writer's block. . . again. In Lit class my teacher told our class that we had to "Let your stories write themselves." I tried doing that and I just sat there for ten minutes with a blank sheet of paper. So, I decided not to let my story write itself, but to write my story myself. It worked so much better :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Percy Jackson, because it is illegal to own another human being in America (God bless this country). It IS, however, legal to own a book series, and I do not. Yet. So, in conclusion, I do not own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series. *sighs***

**On to the story!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

I wonder why Annabeth was so distant and angry. I mean, it's not like I tried to drown her or anything. Maybe it was because I got her all wet in her pajamas. But still. . . .

Was it something I said?

I headed to the sword fighting arena to think. I still couldn't believe Steph's mom was a Nereid. That makes her more than a half-blood, doesn't it? I didn't know my Poseidon had been serious last summer when he said he'd send me some siblings. Then again, I'd lived through weirder stuff.

Right?

**Steph's P.O.V.**

Blake walked me up to the Poseidon cabin. He looked like he wanted to say something, but I was too tired to do anymore talking.

I turned to face him and gave him a small smile. "Thanks for helping me," I said. "'Night."

"Goodnight."

I turned and went into the cabin, and heard Blake mumble something just as I closed the door. I couldn't figure out what he had said.

As I lay in my bunk I felt . . . restless. Like there was something I should see. I felt something calling me, some invisible force pulling me out the door.

I got up and walked outside, ignoring the other cabins as I tiptoed past, going where I was being pulled; I ended up outside the fighting arena. I could hear voices inside. I crept closer so I would be able to make out what they were saying. I stood near the entrance, so I peeked in, remaining unseen; I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"No, Malory. I can't. I have a girlfriend, remember? Plus, I don't like you like that." This voice was male. And I knew just which male it was—Percy.

This wouldn't end well. I knew that much.

"But, Percy— C'mon! I really like you, and . . . Annabeth would never find out!" This was a girl, an Aphrodite camper, I guessed. I think I recognized this girl.

Just then, I heard someone else approaching. I panicked and prayed to Hermes **(A/N: God of Thieves? Ring a bell?) **that they wouldn't notice me. As the person walking towards the arena passed under the moonlight, I caught a glimpse of curly blonde hair.

I chanced a quick peek inside the arena and felt myself blanch at what I saw.

Malory was _kissing_ Percy. Attacking him. He was trying to push her away, but, man, was she strong.

Annabeth walked inside just as I turned away, but I could still hear her when she stopped in her tracks.

"Percy?" she whispered.

Percy, upon hearing his girlfriend enter, mustered up the strength to push the leech away.

My friend had a murderous look on her face, which was directed straight towards Malory.

Uh-oh.

"Malory, go back to your cabin," Percy said.

After she left, Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Percy, how could you? That's the third time some other girl has hung on you like that."

"I know, but Annabeth—it wasn't my fault!" My brother said as he tried to defend himself.

"I don't think I can put up with it anymore," she answered in a tired tone.

Percy tried to take Annabeth's hand in his own, but she pulled away.

"I thought we'd last longer than this; I guess I was wrong." She turned away. A tear glistened on her cheek as she said, "Goodbye, Percy."  
"Annabeth!" he yelled, trying to get Annabeth to listen. "Annabeth!" But it was no use. She was gone.

I pulled my gaze away from my distraught half-brother. I slid down the wall and rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes.

"Stephanie?"

**Thanks for reading, and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed!**

**Oh! If you guys have a PJO Fic and want someone to read it, just leave the title in your review and I'll take the time to read & review yours :)**

**Also, I posted a short Nico One-shot that some of you might like if you don;t mind some OOCness. Sorry.**

**Hey check out the story _Death's Dare._ Great fanfic. Chapters are incredibly long, but it's totally worht it to read it all. The author is amazing.**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! I meant to post this before Christmas, but I was a little late. Okay, so, waaaaay more than a little. I'd say I was busy, but that would be stretching the truth. I'm just lazy and forgetful. And one of my very best friends just moved back to AZ, so I've been kinda sad. We all miss her. I'm thinking of writing a late Christmas story, maybe a New Year's Story too. Whadda think?

Disclaimer: DOn't have the time to put my usual crap so let's just say I don't own PJO.

**Steph's P.O.V.**

"Stephanie?"

I whipped around at the sound of my name. The whisper sounded broken, agonized. It floated around me before it fizzled out and died in the dark night, leaving me surrounded by silence.

My eyes narrowed as I surveyed my surroundings, though I couldn't see anyone. I shook my head. I was hallucinating. Sleep deprivation, I thought to myself. I ran my hand through my dark hair before turning towards the cabins. I didn't make a sound as I crept toward Cabin 3.

I felt like a ninja.

I was still in my jeans and t-shirt, not really your ideal pair of pajamas. I remembered that after my mother and father had claimed me Chiron had dropped off a duffel bag filled with some of my things. I rummaged around until I found some shorts, throwing them on. I climbed into my bunk, trying my hardest to fall asleep before Percy came back.

I was drifting off when the door squeaked open and closed. I heard footsteps on the opposite side of the heavily decorated cabin. Minutes later, I heard Percy's steady breathing, and I let out a sigh I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. That boy could sleep like a rock.

_I screamed a blood-curdling scream of pure terror._

_It was following me, gaining. And fast._

_I heard a high, feminine laugh behind me. Girlish as the laugh was, it held a barely concealed trace of menace underneath._

_I chanced a quick glance over my shoulder. I saw flames. Flames were following me along with that anonymous laugh, that high, tinkling sound._

_My mother and I never knew how I kept getting out of these situations. All I knew was that I wouldn't be walking away from this one._

_The thing trailing me finally caught up; it grabbed my hair and yanked me back, sending me sprawling on the cold, hard, ground._

_And then I saw it. It wasn't it at all. It was a she._

_The girl holding her hands to my neck had a cruel smirk of victory on her blood-red lips. On my face:_

_Pure, undeniable fear._

_She had a skin-crawling aura of victory and death alike surrounding her red, red eyes. And the flames. They danced to and fro on her head, taking the place of hair. It reminded me of a wildfire in California. A wildfire that never goes out._

_I shut my eyes, ready for the pain and dizziness that comes with death. But it never came. Instead, I felt something else._

_Dust._

_It coated me from head to toe. I stood with difficulty, shaking. I looked around warily, but no one, or no _thing_._

_And that's when I went unconscious._

At breakfast I didn't touch my food. I was still thinking about my reoccurring nightmares. They'd been haunting my ever since I'd been claimed, and I had a feeling that they had no intention of stopping with my last.

Percy stared at me with a suspicious look on his face.

I ignored him.

I let out a sigh, then stood and dumped my breakfast, untouched. I walked off, feeling all the curious eyes following me as I went. I ended up at the beach, sitting on the sand with my knees drawn up to my chest and my chin resting on top of them. I stared at the glittering ocean, questions running at a million miles per hour in my head.

I felt movement from behind me, but I didn't bother to look. Maybe they'd take the hint and go away.

They sat beside me and when they spoke, they sounded like I felt.

Uncertain. Detached.

"Are you angry?" Percy asked.

"No. I'm confused," I whispered. "Utterly and hopelessly confused."  
"No. I mean, I've gone, I just haven't participated. When I went with the Hermes cabin, I sat out."

"Then follow me." And then my brother got up and walked off. When I just stared at him, he asked, "Are you gonna come?"

I sighed inwardly for the umpteenth time this morning, then got up and followed him up the sand.

He led me into the arena, and took out a ballpoint pen. When he turned to look at me, all he saw was me standing there with my eyebrows raised.

He tilted his head at me. "Do you have a sword?" he asked.

I blinked.

"Um . . . no?" This time he was the one to sigh.

"I guess you'll have to use a temporary one."

He went over to a rack full of swords, the sun glittering off the bronze metal, like how Edward Cullen glitters for his girlfriend in their fairytale meadow. It takes a real man to glitter for girlfriend. I snorted, causing Percy to give me a funny look.

He picked out a sword and handed it to me.

"Have you ever heard of celestial bonze?"

"No."

He scratched the back of his head. "Okay. Um. . . . Celestial bronze is a special metal that demigods use as a weapon. It'll turn monsters to pixie dust and send them crying for their mommies, but it won't harm mortals. I'll just pass through them as though they don't exist. Like they aren't important enough."

Percy had been fiddling with his silly pen, but some time during his speech he uncapped it, and it grew into a full-fledged sword.

So much for a silly old pen.

Hope you like this one. I sure do :):) Anyway, my favorite chapter was the last one, and I got a lot of complaints about me breaking up Percabeth. Would you guys really believe a dedicated fangirl like me breaking up my favorite fictional (*sighs*) couple?! Get a clue, FF people! Jeez!

Guess what I got for Christmas!

The Phineas and Ferb soundtrack!!! EEEEK! I love Phineas and Fearb and-- Wait, do I smell peanut butter?!

Gotta go!

Review please!


	12. Author's Note

Hey, you guys. I am so so so so so so so SORRY for not updating since, like . . . November? I don't really remember.

I had the next couple of chapters typed up, ready to upload and BAM – they weren't there. Turns my idiot of an older brother [ he's actually a walking encyclopedia ;) ] deleted everything on this computer, including reports and essays I had to turn in to my teachers at school, so I had to finish those.

I'll work on getting the next couple chapters out as soon as possible. I feel so horrible about this, and I know that some of y'all will say I have no excuse for holding up this long.

I just wanted y'all to know that I didn't up and die or something drastic like that.

Oh! And I have a poll on my profile I really want you guys to check out. It will probably affect how long it takes me to get these chapters out . . . ;)

Forgive me, por favor,

Cristina


End file.
